Over and Over
by cullen's pet
Summary: "I've watched you for years. There is no other witch, pureblooded or not, more fitting to become the next Lady of the Manor. You are the best and Malfoy's always have the best." Draco's account of how he pursued and finally conquered Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, lovelies, so here is the deal: I know I have a lot of other stories that I should be working on but I heard this song the other day and this popped into my mind. I tried to write around it but I kept thinking about this, so in order to get refocused on my other works in progress I caved and wrote this. Definitely AU, although secretly in the books I think Draco was attracted to Hermione but was too much of a coward to go after what he wanted. Such a shame. Anyway, this story starts in the sixth book and continues on. A song-fic (which personally I feel are my specialty) to Over and Over by Three Days Grace. Love that song, if you have not heard it, check it out. Alright, enough rambling, on with the story so I can reclaim my brain.

Over and over

**I feel it everyday, it's all the same**

My eyes follow her of their own accord. No matter what I do, I can't seem to break myself of my attraction to her. I shouldn't want her, hell I shouldn't even look at her. For as long as I can remember, I was taught that her kind was inferior.

Worthless.

But she is anything but worthless. No matter how hard I try to convince myself that she is a useless mud blood, that she isn't worthy of my attention, I find myself drawn back to her. She is like a beacon in the darkness of my life, like a lighthouse guiding me home during the darkest of storms.

And she is entirely oblivious.

**It brigs me down but I'm the one to blame**

The mere thought of her is almost enough to bring me to my knees. She never acknowledges me. It's not as if she's trying to get my attention. She never even looks at me unless I provoke her somehow. It's as if someone has cast a permanent disillusionment charm on me. She never sees me, never notices how my eyes follow her around the Great Hall or how I watch her during lessons. It hurts to know that she deems me unworthy of her attention when she occupies my every waking thought. She's even in my dreams.

I know it's foolish, these feelings that I have for her. We come from two different worlds, different cultures. We could never be. But deep inside me, in the bottomless recesses of my cold heart, I know that I'm in love with her. And as much as I want to blame her, to lay the burden of guilt at her perfect little feet, the pain that I feel is all my own doing.

**I tried everything to get away**

I tried to squash my growing feelings for the pretty, muggleborn witch. Nothing good could come of it. The war was looming and we belonged to opposing sides. I couldn't imagine being put in the position of having to face her on the battlefield. I never wanted to join the Dark Lord in his bloodthirsty quest for domination but I never had the luxury of a choice. It was join or send my mother to an early grave. My mother was the only one to ever show me that she cared about me and I loved her unconditionally. I would never condemn her to death when I could save her. So, I took the mark.

Through the years, my feelings only grew in intensity so I resorted to bullying and insulting the Gryffindor beauty, trying to push myself away from her. That plan backfired horribly. Instead of running away crying, the fiery witch stood toe to toe with me, matching me insult for insult and hex for hex. She gained my respect. No one ever dared to stand up to me and found myself actually looking forward to these encounters. They made me feel alive in a way that I'd never felt before and it scared me.

I tried to distract myself with Pansy which was complete and utter failure. I kept comparing the two of them and found Pansy to be seriously lacking. She wasn't as pretty as Granger. Her magic wasn't nearly as powerful as Granger's. Pansy was dim-witted and slow. Granger was the smartest witch in school. Pansy caved instantly to my demands. Granger never gave up, never backed down. When I slept with Pansy, I could only imagine how it would be if it was Granger instead. How her lips would feel against mine. What she would taste like. Merlin, save me. I can't get her out of my head.

**So here I go again**

**Chasing you down again**

**Why do I do this**

Day after day, they all seem the same. On the outside I appear emotionless, the Malfoy mask firmly in place covering the turmoil roiling inside of me. The Dark Lord has given me a task. Two actually. And they are both seemingly impossible. I'm certain that I'm being set up to fail. Failure is not an option where the Dark Lord is concerned. On top of that, my father has been putting pressure on me to give him my marriage prospects. The trouble is that the only one I want, I could never have. My father would avada me where I stood if I told him that I wanted Granger. Besides, she is in love with the Weasel. A blind man could see it even though he can't.

**Over and over, over and over**

**I fall for you**

**Over and over, over and over**

**I try not to**

I had managed to keep my distance from the Gryffindor Princess over the years. But all my fighting and denial flew out the window when I found her in the stairwell crying one night. Tiny, twittering canaries fluttered around her shaking form. I was rooted to the spot. I'd never seen something so beautiful and heart-breaking all at once. I knew that I should walk away before she spotted me. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She was breath-taking even with her tear stained cheeks. Her soul cried out to me. We were kindred spirits, put under too much pressure and forced to grow up before our time.

Before I knew what I was doing, my legs were carrying me to her. I touched her shoulder gently.

"Granger…?"

She didn't flinch under my touch or jerk away from me. She didn't even raise her eyes. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she said lowly. "Come to make fun of the mudblood crying in the stairwell? Well, go ahead. Take your best shot. It's not as if you can make me feel any worse than I already do."

Gods, I'd never seen her so crushed. She was always so fiery, so full of vitality. I dropped my hand away from her and cleared my throat. "No… I… What's wrong?" I asked.

Finally, she raised her honey colored orbs to meet my steely grey ones. "As if you care. Just leave me be, Malfoy," she replied quietly.

I gritted my teeth and folded my arms across my chest. Why did she have to be so stubborn? "I wouldn't ask if I didn't care, Granger. And I'm not going anywhere until you answer. So, I'll ask once more. What's wrong?"

She looked up again, her eyes searching my face. Then she sighed quietly. "Fine. I don't even know why you want to know. Have you ever liked someone, I mean really liked someone, and they don't ever give you the time of day? No matter how much you try to get them to see you and return your feelings, they are completely clueless."

Her words pierced right through my heart. She just described exactly how I felt about her. I settled my self next to her on the stairs, breathing in her unique scent. This was the closest I'd ever been to her other than the time she punched me. The corners of my mouth lifted slightly at the memory. She packed quite a punch for someone so small.

Finally, I answered, "As shocking as it may seem, I know exactly what it feels like. There is one witch that I care very deeply for, I have since the first year, from the moment that I first laid eyes on her. But she doesn't know, she never even notices me. She is the most beautiful creature in the world but she is in love with someone else."

She looked at me in surprise at my sudden confession, tears shimmering in her eyes. My eyes settled on her plump lips. I wanted to kiss her so badly. Just once to know what it felt like. I leaned closer to her. She stayed still, making no move to pull away. Her breath fanned across my face. She was intoxicating. She was so pure, so good. She brought light to the darkness that was my life. I threaded my hands in her silky hair, shuddering at how good it felt against my quidditch roughened fingers. I tilted her chin and searched her eyes of liquid gold for permission. She merely gazed back steadily.

There wasn't any hint of malice or disgust in her golden pools. Only a deep seated hurt. It made me want to murder whoever reduced her to this broken girl. She closed her eyes as I closed the distance between us. Her lips were soft and smooth. She sighed quietly and I deepened the kiss a little further. She tasted better than anything that I'd ever tasted. Slightly salty from her tears, but there was something else that was purely her. I'd never encountered anything quite like it. Pure pleasure zinged through my body. I had wanted her for so long but it was over before it really started. Whatever spell she had been under to get her to allow me to kiss her was broken the moment Lavender Brown stumbled around the corner, giggling and pulling the Weasel behind her.

Granger jerked away from me as if she had been burned. Damn it. What would have happened if we hadn't been interrupted? I noticed the Weasel narrow his eyes at us. I smirked at his reaction.

"Oops," Lavender giggled. "Looks like this room is taken. Come on Ron." She tugged on his hand but he stayed frozen in place.

His face was bright red. He resembled a volcano. "What are you doing her with him, Hermione? Turned traitor on us, have you? Fraternizing with enemy?" he shouted angrily.

Granger's face contorted with fury. She stood and I felt it physically as she flexed her power. I'd never felt anything quite like it before. This girl was far more powerful than anyone had known.

"Oppugno," she muttered quietly.

The once happy, little birds were instantly transformed into dangerous projectiles that turned and launched themselves at the Weasel. He screamed, like a girl I might add, and took off with the Brown girl, the little birds chasing him until he was out of sight. I laughed quietly to myself. That was possibly the funniest thing I'd ever seen.

Granger breathed deeply and sank back down on the stairs. She covered her face with her hands. I wasn't sure what to say to her. It was obvious now what had upset her so much. Her display of temper made it a little more awkward. I mean, I knew she had a temper, her punch from the third year was proof enough, but I'd never seen it displayed like this before. It was quite scary actually. I have no doubt, had she been a pureblood, she would have been place in Slytherin. I was even more smitten than ever.

Finally, I broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled between us. "Granger, I must say, that was impressive. You even did it wandless. You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

She looked up and smiled slightly. It was almost a smirk. "There are many things that people don't know about me. No one ever takes the time to bother," she said quietly.

"Even your friends," I pressed.

"Especially them," she replied.

"Granger, look…I…,"

She interrupted me abruptly, "Malfoy, stop. What is this?" she gestured between the two us. "You hate me. You hate my dirty blood. Maybe we should just pretend that this never happened. You can go back to your pureblooded bigotry and I can go back to pretending that the insults don't hurt," she whispered.

She stood to leave and I grasped her wrist, stopping her. I stood in front of her, blocking her escape. My heart was absolutely shuddering in my chest. I didn't want her to go. The top of her head just barely met my shoulder so she looked up at me. Her eyes looked like golden pools of honey in the dim light. I swallowed heavily as her eyes pierced my own. "Draco, please move. What would your friends say? Just…. Just let me go," she said softly.

My heart soared when she said my first name. I loved the way it sounded as it fell from her perfect lips. I decided to tell her how I felt. I didn't care what my father or my friends thought. I knew that she was the one, my other half.

I put my finger to her lips, silencing her. They were so soft. I traced them softly with my thumb, savoring their texture. "Shh…" I soothed her. "I want to tell you something. Remember what I said about the one witch? It's you. It's always been you. It will always be you. No matter how hard I try, I can't break myself from wanting you. The more I try to pull away, the more you suck me in. I'm tired of fighting it. I don't want to fight it any longer." I sounded almost desperate and I loathed it. But it's how I felt. I was so tired of keeping everything inside.

Her eyes were wide with shock. I stared back at her, my stomach felt like it was full of rampaging hippogriffs. I'd never put myself so far out onto a limb before. I'd never breathed a single word to anyone about how I felt about granger. Not even to my best mate, Blaise. Now, I'd spilled my guts to the girl herself. Very uncharacteristic, but I felt liberated, like an immense burden had been lifted from my shoulders. At least she finally knows.

After several agonizing minutes, she said, "Draco… I… You…,you can't be serious. If you liked me, why were you always so horrible to me?"

I let go of her wrist and moved my hands to her shoulders. Squeezing gently, I said, "I told you before. You never looked at me, never noticed me unless I was fighting with you. It was the only way I could get your attention. Then I found that I actually liked provoking you. It was challenging. I had to actually try to match wits with you. I started to look forward to those little tiffs. It was invigorating. It made me feel like I was alive for the first time in my life."

She looked at me for several more minutes. I felt like I was laid bare before her. That she could see so deep within me that she could see my very soul. "What about the war, Draco? We're on opposing sides. I know you have His mark. So don't deny it," she stated quietly.

Now it was my turn to be surprised. How did she know? In this situation, it was obvious that honesty was the best policy. "You're right, I do have the mark but please let me explain." I paused momentarily and when she didn't explode, I continued, "I didn't want it. I never wanted to follow Him. The Dark Lord threatened to kill my mother. She's the most important person in the world to me. She's the only one who ever loved me. I can't let anything happen to her. I could never choose to let her die. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Draco, I really do. But even if you didn't want it, you are still on their side. There is so much at stake, so many lives. The fate of the world literally rests on Harry's shoulders. How can you honestly expect me to trust you?"

I pulled her against me, where she rested stiffly for several moments. Wrapping my arms around her, I whispered, "I'll prove it to you. If you'll let me."

**It feels like everyday stays the same**

**It's dragging me down and I can't pull away**

She kept me at arms length. I can't say that I blamed her. I had been a right bastard over the years. She spent time with me as friends but nothing more. It was the sweetest torture, spending time with her knowing that I could never have her. I got to know her as a person and my attraction to her grew by leaps and bounds. Over time, I hoped that she could see the real me, the person I kept buried beneath the cold façade.

I didn't really have a set plan for courting my reluctant beauty. I knew that she was the one I wanted, consequences be damned. My father would never approve of her. I would probably be disinherited but I was okay with that. I could make more money and buy another house. There was not another Granger.

**So here I go again**

**Chasing you down again**

**Why do I do this**

My task was wearing on me. I couldn't seem to get the vanishing cabinet fixed. Every time I worked on it, I could only think about Hermione and how badly I was betraying her trust. We had become good friends over the course of the year. The more I got to know her, the more I liked her, the more I wanted her.

I was conflicted. I wanted to sit her down, to tell her everything. But I couldn't. My mother would suffer the consequences of my actions. The Dark Lord was the master manipulator. He knew exactly how to make me do exactly as he wanted, no matter how impossible it may seem.

Ironically enough, Granger's presence in my life helped me get through my darker moments. We met twice a week in the Room of Requirement. It was the anticipation of this time that we spent together that kept me from going insane. I knew that my time with her was running out though. After I completed my task, she would surely hate me.

**Over and over, over and over**

**I fall for you **

**Over and over, over and over**

**I try not to**

It was during one of these moments that Hermione confronted me. She had enchanted the ceiling like the Great Hall so that we could see the stars since it was middle of winter. We were laid on our backs, side by side, gazing at the ceiling in silence.

Her voice broke the peaceful quiet. "Draco, what's going on with you? Every time I see you, you are paler and thinner. I hardly ever see you at meals in the Great Hall anymore. What's wrong?"

I glanced at her to find her eyes intensely watching me. She was too perceptive for her own good. "It's nothing, Hermione. Just having a hard time with my schoolwork, I suppose." I could never tell her the truth, could never tell her that guilt was eating me alive. Guilt over the fact that I was betraying her.

She looked at me skeptically. "You are second only to me in marks, Draco. You are going to have to try harder than that. They don't call me the brightest witch of my age for nothing, you know."

She flicked her fingers and I felt the wards on the room shift powerfully. What in Merlin's name was she up to? "There," she said sounding very satisfied. "We're not leaving until you tell me what's going on. You helped me once, it's time that I returned the favor."

I narrowed my eyes angrily at her. Didn't she understand that I couldn't tell her? I stood up abruptly and pulled out my wand. I attempted to dismantle the wards she had placed. The door glowed but remained locked. I tried again and growled in frustration when I got the same result.

She stood and placed her hand on my arm dangerously close to my mark. "It won't work, Draco. It is my own spell and can only be unlocked by myself," she said gently.

Through the haze of my anger I couldn't help but feel astonished by the level of magic she could wield. She was proof positive that purebloods weren't always better than people of mixed heritage. Pansy could hardly cast a simple unlocking charm and Granger was able to weave complex wards. Wandless, no less.

"Open the door, Granger," I stated calmly even though my blood was boiling. How dare she? Who did she think she was? "I told you before, nothing is wrong!"

"Don't lie to me, Malfoy!" she ground out angrily. I couldn't deny that it stung when she reverted back to using my surname. "I know that Voldemort has given you a mission. It's not going well, is it?"

I turned my glare to her. How in the bloody hell did she find out? She answered my unspoken question, "Harry overheard you talking to Professor Snape the night of Slughorn's party. What's the mission?"

"Fucking Harry Potter!" I hissed through my teeth. "Always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong!" I paced away from her. What in the hell was I supposed to do now?

I felt her small hand on my shoulder. I tensed under her fingers. "Draco," she murmured. "Please, trust me. I can help you. The Order can help you. You don't have to face this by yourself."

I spun around, grasping her arms cruelly with my hands. "The Order can help me, you say. I'm…a…death…eater. They can't help me. I have to do this. Don't you understand? He'll kill her if I fail!"

To my immense embarrassment, a single tear slipped from my eye. This was becoming a very dangerous situation. She reached up and wiped the offending moisture away. I leaned into her soft touch. It should be a crime for her to be so beautiful, for her to be so good.

"Draco, please. Let me help you. I can't stand to see you like this," she whispered.

As much as my entire being wanted to concede to her demands, I had to stay strong. I pushed her away and turned away from her. "Why not?" I asked petulantly. "It's not like I'm more than a friend, a casual acquaintance. You know how I feel about you, yet you still push me away."

I should have known that she wasn't going to back down. She grabbed my arm and spun me back around to face her. With surprising strength, she pushed me up against the wall. "Now you listen here, Draco Malfoy," she stated calmly although her eyes were blazing with anger. She had never looked more beautiful to me than she did at that moment. "You are my friend, which in turn means that I do care about you. Just because it's not in the way that you want doesn't mean that I care any less."

I stared her down from my position against the wall. The brave, little Gryffindor had no idea the fire that she was playing with. I wanted her so badly, more than anything else in the world. Being the Slytherin that I was I had a stroke of genius. She would be mine and I finally knew how to accomplish it. She had even set it all up.

I smirked and spun us easily, so that now she was the one trapped against the wall. I pressed myself against her petite form, stifling a groan. She felt so good against me, the soft contours of her petite form setting fire to the hardened lines of my body. My pants tightened as I inhaled her unique perfume. Placing my lips to ear, I whispered, "You Gryffindors are all the same, so brave and so trusting. Always ready to sacrifice yourselves for the greater good."

I paused as I felt her tremble against me. I hoped that she trembled with desire and not fear. I wasn't out to frighten her but I wasn't waiting any longer. Brushing my lips against the shell of her delicate ear, I continued, "I'll make you a deal, Princess. I'll let you help me. I'll tell you the mission that I was given. I'll tell you everything that I know about the Dark lord. But I have a few conditions of my own that need to be fulfilled before I divulge anything."

"What do you want, Draco? Whatever it is, If it's in my power, I'll do it," she said softly.

I chuckled darkly. So easy. "Before I tell the Order anything, I want my mother safe. I want her out of Malfoy Manor. Tonight, if possible."

She shifted against me and gasped as she felt my arousal press against her. "I'll… we'll…" she stuttered nervously. "Have to talk to Professor Dumbledore, Draco. I'm sure there won't be a problem. You'll be protected as well." Her cheeks were stained pink in embarrassment at having felt my erection. She was adorable.

"That's not all, Princess. Can you guess what else?" I took her silence as a negative so I ground myself against her. "No," I breathed into her ear, delighted when I felt her shiver. "You know what I want, who I want. I want a Wizarding Oath, the Unbreakable Vow, from you, that you'll become the next Lady Malfoy after this is all over. I want you and I will settle for no less."

"Why?" she whispered brokenly. "I'm a mud blood, Draco, as you've reminded me many times in the past. Do you really want to taint the purity of the great Malfoy bloodline?"

I threaded my hands in her sleek curls and tilted her head so that I could see her eyes. "I know what you are, Hermione. I can't take back what I said in the past and I am sorry if I hurt you. I've watched you for years. There is no other witch, pureblooded or not, more fitting to become the next Lady of the Manor than you. You are smarter, prettier, and more powerful than any pureblooded witch that I know. Just getting to know you has changed my opinion on the importance of the purity of your blood. You are the best and Malfoy's always have the best."

"What about your friends, your father? Surely they won't approve of your choice of bride?" she asked, grasping at straws.

I smiled at her tenacity. She would always keep me on my toes. I leaned forward and traced her ear with my nose. Placing an open mouthed kiss on the underside of her jaw, I answered, "Other than you, the only other person I count as a true friend is Blaise Zabini. He has never believed in pureblood idealism. He will support me unwaveringly. As for my father, I could really care less what he thinks. I'll be disowned the moment he finds out about my betrayal."

I nuzzled her neck as she trembled against me. Merlin, I just wanted to throw her on the floor and have my wicked way with her. But she deserved better than the dirty floor for her first time. I would give her the world if she'd let me.

She sighed quietly and sagged against me in defeat. "Okay, Draco. You win. I'll do it. I'll make the vow," she whispered.

**Okay, so this was going to be a one-shot song-fic, but honestly it's getting out of hand. I think three chapters will be in order. I have fifty pages written out and this first portion was only the first seventeen pages. Good news is that I can post chapter 2 as soon as I get it typed. Hopefully I can have it ready to post by Friday night. Seriously, tell me what you think so far. Reviews are my caffeine, they really make an authors day. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Since I forgot to do this last chapter, so here it is. You all know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter or the awesome song. They both belong to their respective creators. I make no money from this story.

A/N: I have to say that I'm overwhelmed by the response that I've had to this story. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and favorited this story. It really makes me feel special when I log in and see how many people are enjoying what I create. I hope to be able to write for a living someday and not only for just fun. Your encouragement gives me hope that someday my dream will come true. Now, mushiness aside, here's the next installment.

Over and Over Chapter 2

**Over and over, over and over**

**You make me fall for you**

**You don't even try**

I sent my patronus to Blaise immediately, detailing to him what I needed. I needed someone to preside over the vow to make it a binding agreement. I wanted to do it now, tonight, before Granger had time to think of a way to get out of it. I knew, given time, she would eventually find some way around our agreement. This would seal the deal.

After she made the vow, I would go with her to Dumbledore. I felt like a giant weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I knew that what I was doing was an automatic death sentence should I be caught by the Dark Lord. But it was worth it. She was worth it. She proved that the Dark Lord's propaganda was wrong.

I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her wild, toffee colored curls. I inhaled deeply, savoring her proximity. Her lithe form pressed against me deliciously. She didn't reciprocate my affections but she didn't pull away from me either. She rested passively in my arms as we waited for Blaise.

I felt a little guilty about asking her to take the vow in exchange for information that could very well bring an end to the Dark Lord, but I didn't regret it. I love her and I would have her by any and all means necessary. If that meant I had to play on her weaknesses, then so be it. I knew, that deep down inside, she must have some kind of feelings for me. I don't think she would agree to take the vow otherwise.

Blaise's patronus came pouncing into the room. "I'll be there in a moment, Draco," the black panther growled. I rather admired his patronus. Mine was extremely embarrassing. I still had nightmares about being trapped as a ferret in Crabbe's pants.

I shuddered at the memory and the horrible images it invoked. Then I turned to my love. "Hermione, can you please open the door so that Blaise can come in?" I waited for her to argue or flat out refuse, knowing that without a binder we couldn't complete the vow. But she managed to surprise me once again. She remained silent, merely waving her hand. The power wafted around us as the wards shifted again. I wondered just how powerful she really was. I had a feeling that I had only seen the tip of the ice burg.

Blaise walked in a few minutes later. He merely raised an eyebrow and nodded his head in approval. After confessing my feelings to Granger, I had confided in Blaise and asked for his advice on how to win Hermione's heart. Of course, I took the Slytherin approach but honestly it was what I was best at.

"Draco, Hermione," he greeted amiably.

"Blaise," I returned.

Hermione pulled away from me. "Well, let's do this. It's getting late and we still have to meet with Dumbledore," Hermione stated.

I turned and faced her properly and grasped her arm as Blaise recited the vow.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, swear to pledge your hand in marriage to Draco Abraxas Malfoy after the defeat of the Dark Lord?"

"I will," she vowed softly. Her face was calm but her eyes blazed with an emotion that I couldn't name.

"Do you swear to uphold the duties entailed with being the next Lady Malfoy to the best of your ability?" Blaise continued. The magic wove itself around me, snaking from her arm to mine. The power coming from it felt intoxicating.

"I will," she answered.

"Do you swear to remain faithful and loyal to Draco Abraxas Malfoy until death do you part?" Blaise finished.

Hermione quirked her lips and said, "I will as long as he remains faithful to me."

Sneaky little minx! Changing the vow like that. Not that I minded. I only wanted her and would never stray outside our marriage. My mother suffered unbearably because of my father's infidelity. I would never subject Hermione to such treatment. But it was done. Her words sealed the deal. Hermione Granger was mine at last.

**So many thoughts I can't get out of my head**

I felt positively giddy as we ascended the spiraling staircase to Dumbledore's office. I had finally gotten the one thing that I wanted more than anything else in the world. The unattainable Hermione Granger was mine at last.

Of course, I was worried about what was going to happen next. There wasn't any going back from this. Not that I wanted to follow the Dark Lord any more. He was nothing more than a power-hungry, blood-thirsty halfblood. According to his doctrine, he wasn't fit to be in the wizarding world. I was anxious about my mother. I knew she would support my decision. She had pleaded with me not to join the Dark Lord in the first place, even though she knew if I refused she would die. She would rather die than to have me in such danger. I just hoped that Dumbledore could get her out of the Manor tonight. Every minute that went by, her situation became more perilous.

Then, of course, I was troubled over Hermione's role in the war. I knew she was deeply involved in the Order of the Phoenix. I knew she would be in the thick of things when the proverbial shit hit the fan. I would never be able to convince her to stay in the background, to let others take the risk. That wasn't who she was. I just wanted her safe. I couldn't even contemplate something happening to her. She was the third most wanted person on the Dark Lord's hit list, right behind Potter and Dumbledore. She was in danger, even now.

We stepped into Dumbledore's office. I looked around in fascination. I'd never been in here before. There was all sorts of gadgets and gizmos that I didn't have a name for. Portraits of all the former Headmasters lined the walls. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood as we approached his desk.

"Ahhh…. Young Master Malfoy and Miss Granger. What a pleasant surprise…." The way his eyes twinkled knowingly behind his glasses made me think it wasn't a surprise at all. "Please. Have a seat." He gestured to two squashy chairs in front of the desk.

As we settled into them he said, "Would either of you care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank you," Hermione said.

What in Merlin's beard was a lemon drop? I eyes the bowl critically before I finally reached out and took one of the light yellow candies. I placed it in my mouth and was surprised by the burst of flavor on my tongue. It was quite good.

Dumbledore pooped one into his mouth and sat behind the desk. "So… what brings you two students to my office so late at night?" he questioned merrily.

Hermione looked at me and nodded for her to go ahead and answer. She faced the Headmaster. "Draco, has information for the Order of the Phoenix. He…, he doesn't want to be a Death Eater any more."

Dumbledore's face was the picture of calm as he listened to Hermione. "Ahhh…." he said at last. "I know of your task, Draco, and I have to say that I'm most pleased that you've decided on this course of action. It takes great courage and extreme fortitude to go against your friends and family."

He knew! He knew and wasn't doing anything to stop me! Dumbledore was certainly a strange man. He seemed to know about everything before it even happened. Hopefully he could do something to help my mother. "Sir, before we do anything, I need to get my mother out of the manor. She isn't safe there. The Dark Lord will kill her once he learns of what I have done."

Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding. "Tom doesn't have it in his nature to be forgiving, even if it's for his own followers. Do not worry, son. We will make her safe. She can stay at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. It's unpalatable and protected by the 'fidelis' charm, for which I am the secret keeper. We'll floo her tonight. We should also take care of your mark."

"My mark?" I questioned hesitantly.

Dumbledore smiled and answered, "Yes. It burns when Voldemort calls, doesn't it?"

I flinched when he said his name. The terror that the man inspired in me knew know bounds. He was so evil, so powerful. This was the first time that I was openly defying him. "Yes, it burns horribly and the longer you wait to answer, the worse it hurts."

Dumbledore nodded knowingly. Was there anything that he didn't already know? "Hold out your arm, Draco."

I shuddered as he uttered those words. The Dark Lord had said the same thing when he gave me the mark. I unbuttoned my sleeve and rolled it to my elbow, exposing the mass of black scarring my pale flesh. Dumbledore grasped my arm and said, "I can't remove the mark, Draco. It will fade after Voldemort is killed. I can, however, negate the burn associated with his summons. It will tingle and glow when he calls. You must also know that after this you can't apparate. He can cast a spell that will bring you to him, no matter what your original destination was. You may still side-along, but never on your own. Do you understand?"

"I understand, sir," I whispered as I stifled another shudder. I could never even imagine in my worst nightmares what the Dark Lord would do to me if I was captured after betraying him.

Dumbledore moved his wand over my arm and said, "Exstinguo incendia."

I shivered uncomfortably. It felt like my arm was being doused in ice cold water starting at my shoulder and trickling down my arm.

"There, at least now it won't hurt when he calls for you. And make no mistake, son, he will call. I must implore you not to answer. It won't end well if you do," he instructed.

"I understand, sir. Have no worry, I won't be answering to him ever again. I never wanted to in the first place."

"Ahh… yes," he mused. "It's amazing, isn't it? The sacrifices that we are willing to make for those that we love."

I was starting to really question my opinion of the old man. Before, I thought that he was an eccentric, old fool. But now, I could only feel that the man was a genius. He seemed to know everything. I don't know how I ever thought I would be able to complete my mission right under his nose without him finding out.

Dumbledore stood. "Come, we must floo your mother. I hope she is alone this evening."

Hermione and I followed behind Dumbledore's swirling robes. I glanced down at the girl beside me. She was being unusually quiet. Her face was blank and her eyes were distant, as she was lost in thought. She should be happy. She got what she wanted and I got what I wanted. It was a fair exchange.

We descended into the dungeons and I could only wonder why we came here. He gestured for us to enter Professor Snape's office and I began to panic slightly. Dumbledore followed us and lit the fireplace with a wave of his hand. I didn't want to betray my Godfather but I had to warn the Headmaster. "Why are we in Professor Snape's office? I blurted out. "You do know that he is a Death Eater, right?"

Dumbledore chuckled as my Godfather answered silkily, "That I am, Mister Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin for your outstanding skills of observation. I'm also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. You can't just floo your manor in the middle of the school year. What if your father is around? It will be far less suspicious if I make the call. I am your Godfather and Professor, after all."

I merely nodded as I took in this bit of information. Professor Snape was a traitor, a double agent if you will. My respect for him grew immensely. It took guts to do what he was doing. I watched as he entered the fireplace and disappeared. I prayed to whatever Gods were listening that my father wasn't there.

While we waited, Dumbledore said, "I understand congratulations are in order. I must say, this will go a long way in reuniting our world once we dispose of Voldemort."

Hermione paled slightly at his words. I was confused. "Congratulations for what?"

Dumbledore laughed as Hermione answered, "He's talking about our impending nuptials, Draco."

How in the bloody hell did he know that? Hermione just took the vow an hour ago. Other than Blaise, no one else knew. I began to wonder if he didn't know everything that occurred within the castle walls. He probably even knew that I made her take the vow.

I said, "Thank you, Professor. We intend to marry after the conclusion of the war."

His piercing blue eyes danced as he replied, "Yes, I'm sure it will be a momentous occasion. It will be just what this world needs to bridge the gap of hate that has settled on all of us."

Our conversation halted abruptly as The fireplace flashed green and my mother stepped into the room followed by Professor Snape. She cast a quick 'scourgify' and moved gracefully across the small office. She put her thin arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Draco, I can't begin to tell you how proud I am to be able to call you my son," she said.

She looked up at me and I could see the tears shining in her eyes. "Mother, you know I didn't ever want to join him. I did it for you. Now, I'm doing this for us, for our future. I don't want the next generation of Malfoy's to exist under a blood-thirsty tyrant."

My mother smiled, the first genuine smile that I had seen in years. It made her look ten years younger. Then she turned to Hermione. "I don't believe we've met. Draco, aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

I smirked inwardly. My mother was going to be so surprised. "Forgive me, mother. Hermione, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Mother, this is my fiancé, Hermione Granger."

My mother's eyes widened and the smile on her face broadened. She was beaming. "Fiancé…When did this happen?"

It made me feel so good to see my mother so happy. Her eyes were sparkling as she questioned me. "Tonight. We've decided to be married after the war."

Hermione smiled slightly as my mother started ranting about wedding plans. Luckily, Professor Snape interrupted her before she really got going. "Narcissa, as giddy as you may be thinking about your future grandchildren, I think it would be prudent if we get you to safety as soon as possible."

She nodded her head. "Of course, Severus. You are right, as always. Hermione, dear, we'll talk later."

"Alright, Mrs. Malfoy," she answered a little reluctantly.

"Please, dear, call me Narcissa. You're going to be family soon."

"Okay, if you insist," she answered.

My mother kissed my cheek and disappeared into the flames with my Godfather.

"Now, it's late. It's far past curfew. We'll meet tomorrow and iron out the details, Draco. For now, I think a good night's sleep is in order. Don't worry about lessons tomorrow. Today has been a very long day," Dumbledore announced.

"Thank you, sir. I can't begin to express how much I appreciate what you have done for me," I said sincerely. I could have never imagined someone willing to help a Death Eater. I was supposed to kill him and he knew it and he still helped me.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Not at all, my dear boy. You are much too young to have such a burden placed upon you. You all are."

"Goodnight, Professor. We'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Goodnight, Mister Malfoy. Miss Granger."

"Goodnight, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said as we departed.

We walked in silence from Snape's office. Hermione was oddly distant. I squeezed her hand. She didn't even look at me.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" I questioned uneasily. I didn't want her to be angry with me. I had come to rely on her. She was my anchor and the thought of her not speaking to me terrified me. Maybe I had really messed up. Maybe I was being too selfish.

"I'm a little angry, yes. Confused. Overwhelmed. I still don't understand. Why me?' she whispered. "You could have any witch you want."

I pulled her to a stop. "Hermione, I've told you. I want you. I love you. Only you. You are my other half. I can't live without you. Everyday that passes is harder than the one before it. My whole life has been nothing more than a cloud of darkness. I don't want to be in the dark any longer. You are the light. And like a moth drawn to a flame, I gravitate toward you."

She sighed quietly, "I guess I just don't see what you see. I'm plain and boring. I'm barely even passable in the looks department."

I shushed her immediately. "You don't see yourself for what you really are. You are anything but plain. You are beautiful, inside and out."

I crushed my lips to hers, cutting off her protests. I wanted to show her exactly how I felt. I sucked her lower lip into my mouth and bit her gently. She gasped and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. I poured every ounce of love I had into that one kiss, like it was my last chance to show her what she meant to me. She was special. I would love and cherish her always. I molded my body against her, pushing my leg between her thighs. She moaned and I swallowed a groan as my pants tightened.

I pulled away from her lips as she gasped for air. I kissed my way along her jaw and down her neck. "Do…you…understand?" I said between kisses. "You are good and pure, beautiful beyond words. You are everything I want. Everything I need."

And she really was. With her by my side I felt that I could face anything. Even the wrath of Voldemort when the time came.

End Note: So, lovelies, what did you think? By the way, Dumbledore's spell was Latin for 'put out the fire.' Thank goodness for online translators. My Latin is seriously rusty. Please be sure to review. Only one more chapter left, which is written. I only have to type it. ; )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or the song. They both belong entirely to their respective creators. I make no money from this story.

A/N: I have one word: WOW! I never thought that this story would be so well received. It was just something I threw together to get out of my head. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and put this on their favorites. So here it is, the conclusion to over and over. I made this chapter extra long. I hope you enjoy this.

Over and Over Chapter 3

**I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead**

Months had passed since the night we made the vow. School had ended and I was currently a prisoner at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the former home of the most ancient and noble house of Black, otherwise known as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

It was the only place that was truly safe for my mother and I. The Dark Lord was furious when he learned of my betrayal. He had summoned me repeatedly in the weeks following my defection. Thank Merlin for Dumbledore's charm. I would have been in constant agony otherwise.

But even Dumbledore's magic couldn't keep pain from eating away at my insides. Hermione had left with Potter and Weasel to destroy the Dark Lord's horcruxes. It was a struggle everyday to be without her. I worried incessantly. So many terrible things could happen to her. It bothered me immensely that wasn't allowed to go with her to protect her. I suppose that Potter was competent enough, but he wasn't me.

Then, when I heard the Weasel had returned home, I flew into a rage. How could he leave them all alone? How could he desert them when they were supposed to be his two best friends? He was a bloody coward and he disgusted me.

Those were the hardest months of my life. Not knowing where she was. If she was hungry, or cold, or if she was safe. It made me feel as if a piece of me had gone missing, as if a piece of me had died.

Then, when they got captured, my heart all but stopped. I just knew that they were going to kill her. I wanted to go to the Manor, to rescue her along with Potter and the Weasel even though I hated him. I knew Hermione would never forgive me if I left him there. But Dumbledore stopped me before I could go. He said that they were trying to lure me there. Snape said that Bellatrix wasn't sure if they had caught the right people. He said that Hermione had cast an extremely powerful glamour that had hidden their identities. Bellatrix wanted my confirmation before she went to the Dark Lord. So, I sent Dobby in my stead. I had to do something and it was the best that I could do.

Dobby succeeded. He freed them but it wasn't without a heavy price. It cost him his life. I've never been so humbled in my life as I was when I realized a house elf, one that had suffered abuse at the hands of my own family, had rescued my fiancé.

I felt murderous when I saw the extent of Hermione's injuries. My insane aunt had tortured to the very brink of insanity with the crutiatus curse trying to get her to admit that they had captured Harry Potter and to admit why they wanted the cup from her Gringott's vault. I couldn't be more proud of her though. A lesser person would have cracked. She never wavered in her resolve even as Bellatrix nearly slice her from ear to ear with the sectumsempra curse. I knew all too well what that felt like.

It took several months for her to recover from her injuries. But once she had, she began training with a single minded determination. She trained with Potter extensively practicing hexes, curses, and defense. At first, I merely watched. She was good, better than Potter himself it seemed. But it had to be him. According to the prophesy, he had to be the one to kill the Dark Lord.

She was an amazing duelist. I could watch her for hours. Eventually, I joined in these training sessions. I wanted to fight alongside her. I wanted to fight against the darkness that threatened the world. I wanted to be there to protect her when the time came.

Sometimes we dueled each other. As much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't beat her. She won every time. She was smart and reflexes were quick, a deadly combination. The only ones I ever saw that beat her were Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. I'm convinced the only reason she lost was because she dueled them both at the same time.

She dueled Potter relentlessly. It was truly something special to watch them battle. It was an event that usually drew the entire order to the training room to watch. The power wielded between the two of them was incredible. You could feel it physically manifest in the room. It was after one of these duels, that had resulted in a draw, that Dumbledore had declared, "You are ready, Harry. You are ready."

**I know what's best for me**

**But I want you instead**

**I'll keep on wasting all my time**

The final battle was finally upon us. The horcruxes were gone, save for the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini. We all had our own specific assignments. Longbottom was to kill the snake at all costs. The adult members of the Order were going to take out as many Death Eaters as they could. The Weasel, Hermione, and I were to get Potter to the front to face Voldemort as quickly as possible.

It was pure pandemonium as we advanced through the ranks. Curses and hexes were bouncing left and right. Everywhere you looked, there were witches and wizards fighting for their lives. We ran together towards the Forbidden Forrest, where we knew that Voldemort was waiting for Potter. We tried to keep as close to Potter as we could. It was essential for him to reach Voldemort before he expended all of his magical energy. He wouldn't be able to fight of every Death Eater he came across and still be able to face the Dark Lord and win.

The first one we lost was the Weasel. He became embroiled in a battle with Dolohov. I recognized his voice. Instead of stopping and wasting precious time, he urged us to leave him behind. I gained a little respect for the red head in that moment. He recognized that what happened to him was incidental.

We hurried onward with Potter leading the way. It got harder and harder to move forward, especially when we started encountering those that had fallen. Dennis Creevey, or what was left of him, was particularly horrific. I recognized the handiwork of my aunt as we passed him. She was rather fond of using a blade, which was ironic considering that it was a muggle weapon and she abhorred anything that was muggle. We had to be increasingly cautious if she was nearby.

Minutes passed as we stealthily made our way through the trees. There were many other creatures in the forest besides Death Eaters that could harm us. Nothing was said as we moved forward, it was silent except for our panting breaths. We stilled as we heard a twig break to our left. We assumed our defensive position, placing our backs together in a circle, Hermione on my left and Potter on my right. Whatever it was, they couldn't sneak up on us now.

We were tense and waiting for them to show themselves. I heard a few footsteps and my aunt suddenly twirled from behind a tree , my father following gracefully behind her. I felt Hermione stiffen slightly next to me. I glanced at her and saw that her face was the picture of calm. I was anything but calm. I knew exactly what those two were capable of.

"Ahh… How sweet. If it isn't my favorite nephew with Potter and the mudblood," my aunt declared gleefully.

I saw Hermione turn slightly and lock eyes with Potter. Something passed between them and Potter took off as fast as he could. I realized that he must have used Legilimency to read her mind and she told him to go.

I felt a brief stab of jealousy at the thought that she allowed him access to her mind. It was very fleeting as my aunt brought my entire attention back to what was at hand.

"What?" my aunt challenged. "Is wittle, bitty Potter afraid to fight? Too big of a coward to face us?"

She threw her first curse aimed at Hermione, which she deflected easily. "No, Bella. It's all part of the plan. Your lord is going to die tonight. If you don't surrender, you'll die too," Hermione replied calmly.

She cast her first curse silently and wandlessly, throwing my aunt backwards. My aunt got to her feet laughing madly, evil glinting in her dark eyes. "So… itsy, bitsy mudblood bitch wants to play, does she? Crucio!"

Once again, Hermione impressed me with her power. She raised a shield and sent the curse rebounding on Bellatrix. She screamed obscenities as the curse found its mark. The Unforgiveables were something that you shouldn't be able to block. Ever.

My father, who had been strangely silent thus far, made his presence known. "Enough!" he said forcefully. Turning his steel colored eyes on me he said, "Draco, son, it's not too late. The Dark Lord will forgive you for your mistakes. Bring the mudblood to him and he will be most pleased. He will welcome you back with the highest of honors." He stepped towards us and I raised my wand.

"Stop!" I commanded, surprised by the strength in my voice. I had been terrified of my father for years but I was tired of living under his thumb. "Don't call me son. You've never really been a father to me. You've lost your right to call me son."

The look on his face was murderous. The cold hatred in his eyes leeched into the air, chilling me to the bone. I repressed a shudder. I refused to show him any weakness. My aunt was getting back to her feet in the background. "You…, you cast your lot with this filth? he thundered in disgust.

I narrowed my eyes in anger. "Hermione is not filth, father. In fact, you are looking at the next Lady Malfoy," I replied smugly.

My father's eyes bulged and the vein in his forehead pulsed as his eyes flitted to her left hand. There, on her finger, proudly sat the Malfoy engagement ring which my mother had given to me and I had given to Hermione.

My father looked back up and locked his chilling grey orbs with mine. "Over my cold, dead body will you taint my bloodline," he declared.

I took my stance at his invitation. "So be it, father."

My father's eyes glinted maniacally in the moonlight as we prepared to fight. This was something that I had envisioned happening the moment that I joined the Order. It was inevitable. I kept my eyes trained on the man in front of me, even as I heard my aunt scream another hex. I couldn't let myself get distracted. Hermione could take care of herself.

I sent a stinging hex that my father blocked. He retaliated with a slicing hex. I deflected it and it hit a tree, slicing it in half. It toppled over with a thunderous crash that echoed through the forest.

"Very good, Draco. I've taught you well," my father drawled arrogantly as we circled each other. "You don't have to do this, you know. You're wasting your time with that mudblood bitch, son. She is beneath you, no better than the scum on the bottom of your shoes. Inferior. You could marry a nice pureblood girl, someone from your station. If you really so attached to the mudblood, you could keep her as a pet if you are so inclined. But I absolutely forbid you to taint our good name with that piece of filth."

My blood was boiling. Was he daft? "You forbid me?" I bit back angrily, laughing incredulously. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you have no power over me. I'm not afraid of you anymore. You know, father, there was a time in my life when I idolized you. I wanted to be just like you. I was a downright bastard, too. But no matter how hard I tried, I could never get your approval, I could never be good enough for you. I finally realized that I was my own person, that I could do what I wanted and believe in what I wanted. Your belief that the purity of blood is wrong. My fiancé is evidence enough. She is the only one I want, the only one I love. I will settle for no less and you can't stop me."

My father's face was twisted into a vicious mask. Silence reigned around us eerily. The duel between my aunt and my love must have concluded. I didn't dare turn away from my father to look for Hermione or try to see what the outcome was. I was worried. My aunt is very good at what she does.

My father fired a string of curses at me. I dodged and sent a few of my own. My father deflected them easily. I wasn't sure if I could beat him. I sent a slicing hex that managed to just graze his cheek. My triumph was short-lived.

"Reducto," he bellowed into the night.

His curse caught me and the force of the spell blasted me off my feet, sending me crashing into a tree. My body twisted awkwardly as I hit and I felt the familiar pain as my bones splintered within me. I tumbled to the ground. I struggled to stand. I had to move. My leg buckled beneath me as I tried to hold my weight. I could feel the bone as it protruded from my skin beneath my slacks. Wincing, I sat up against the offending tree.

"Stupify," I muttered weakly.

My father blocked it and sent his next move, "Experiallimus!"

My wand zoomed from my hand and into my father's outstretched palm. It was over. I had lost. I gazed fearlessly at the man walking gracefully toward me. Surprisingly, I wasn't ashamed by my defeat. I had given it my all. I had stood for what I believed in and it felt bloody wonderful. For the first time in my life, I felt like a man. I spat out a mouthful of blood, wincing as I did. Whatever happened now, I felt like I was ready.

"I'm sorely disappointed, Draco. No son of mine would sully himself with a mudblood. No son of mine would betray his family for a worthless band of miscreants. I'm afraid that you need to be reminded of who you are and where you come from. Crucio!" he hissed.

I closed my eyes and stiffened in preparation of the agony that resulted from the cruciatus curse but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Hermione standing between my father and I. The energy surrounding her was palpable. Light was literally pouring from her, pulsing as it surrounded her petite form. Her unruly locks blew away from her face as the wind picked up. Ominous clouds rolled overhead, blocking the light of the moon. Lightening snaked amongst their tumultuous forms. My father's eyes were wide as he registered that she had blocked his Unforgiveable.

"You…will…not…hurt…him…anymore," she hissed, her voice quiet and venomous.

Thunder crashed after her declaration, startling me. I looked at my father and for the first time ever, I saw fear in the depths of his cold grey eyes. I felt a surge of pride. My witch had caused that.

"Miss Granger," my father said silkily. "What I do with my son is none of your concern. This is a family matter."

Hermione laughed at this, her magic energizing the air around us. It was literally crackling, like small bursts of what muggles call electricity. "Then you surely realize, Lucius, that this is my business. I am going to be family soon after all," she replied triumphantly.

Anger radiated from my father in waves. He sent a curse that bounced away harmlessly. Hermione didn't even move to block it but it had still been deflected. My eyes widened in shock. How in Merlin's name had no one ever noticed what kind of power she harbored within her?

My father looked at his wand incredulously. Then he looked at Hermione, his eye narrowed in anger. He sent another curse that was again deflected easily. She was incredible. I had goose bumps from just watching her.

"Draco, are you okay? Can you stand?" she asked quietly.

"My leg is in about a thousand pieces, but I'll live," I muttered. She was being so nonchalant, treating this as if it was just another practice duel. It was rather unnerving.

"Very well," she replied, flicking her fingers. A blue wall seemed to erect itself around me, encasing me. I reached out to touch it. It was solid like a wall, yet clear enough that I could see through it. I had never seen such magic and she wielded it effortlessly. Mind you, she was still dueling with my father while she was making this shield around me. It was extremely humbling that a muggleborn was capable of such a feat. She could use magic that I'd never even heard of and I had grown up around magic.

I concentrated on the scene unfolding in front of me. The girl that I loved more than anything was protecting me from my own father. It should have made me feel weak and pathetic. If I was still the old me, it would have made me feel terribly bitter. Instead, it gave me a surge of pleasure. She cared about me. It would be all too easy for her to stand aside and let my father finish me off, releasing her of her obligation to me, releasing her from her vow. Instead, she stood in front of me, defending me.

"You foolish girl!" my father shouted. "Do you believe you really stand a chance against me?"

Hermione stood still, her robes billowing around her. She gestured to the unconscious and bound body of my aunt, "I rather like my chances, Lucius. You have no idea what you are dealing with. Your prejudice has blinded you. Whereas I see you for what you really are¾ a coward. Picking on muggles, people without magic with no way to fight back. It must do wonders for your ego, knowing all the torture and murder you've committed against the defenseless. I've seen into your mind. You are the epitome of evil. I've seen the way you've treated your family. Your wife cowered in fear and your precious son, your heir, was desperate for your attention and approval. He did anything and everything you asked and yet it was never enough. You disgust me."

My father, for his part, held himself rigidly still during her rant. He glared at me and then replied, "Your opinion, my feisty little mudblood, means nothing to me because you mean nothing. You're worthless, dirty blooded and I'm going to enjoy killing you."

He took his stance and Hermione remained still, making no move to defend herself. What was she doing? My father's wand slashed the air as he cast the ultimate Unforgiveable, the jet of green light streaking straight for my love. I struggled to stand and screamed for Hermione to run. I couldn't lose her. Not now. I fell over panting with exertion, my leg erupting into a fireball of pain.

I gritted my teeth and watched absolutely horrified as the curse rushed forward relentlessly. Then, miraculously, it started to slow down as Hermione held up her hand. Then it stopped altogether, hovering a few meters away from her. Then it dropped to the ground harmlessly and disappeared. My father looked at her unbelievingly. She merely smiled and he fell to the ground, clutching his arm in agony. His wand zipped into her hand, along with mine.

I glanced down at my own tingling arm. The ugly disfigurement on it was glowing bright red and blood was running from the eyes and mouth of the skull.

"Do you feel that, Lucius?" Hermione said victoriously. "Your lord has fallen. The pain from your mark is the pain of his defeat and death. Incarcerous!"

She strode over to his bound and quivering form. "I should kill you, Lucius Malfoy, for all the evil you have done. But I don't want to taint myself with your blood. I'm sure the dementers will enjoy seeing you again. I daresay they'll be so pleased as to give you a kiss."

She shot red sparks into the air that in turn formed themselves into a massive phoenix. She turned toward me, lowering the shield as she rushed to my side. She knelt beside me and pushed my dirty hair away from my face. "I'm proud of you, Draco. I know how hard that was for you. Come on. You need help."

"Why?" I rasped out. "Why did you save me? You could have let him finish me." I knew the reason, but I wanted to hear her say it. I needed to hear it.

Her eyes softened as she regarded me. "Because I love you, silly."

Aurors stormed the clearing and took my father and aunt into custody. Hermione grabbed my hand and apparated us away.

**Over and over, over and over**

**I fall for you**

**Over and over, over and over**

**I try not to**

We entered St. Mungo's and Hermione sagged under my weight. She was exhausted but refused to rest until I had been treated. I learned that it would take months for me to recover. I had what was called a compound fracture. Magic couldn't heal it. It was rather gruesome looking. The bone poked right out of the skin of my lower leg. It was enough to make me feel nauseous and light-headed. It did make me feel good to know that Hermione had been uninjured. Other than fatigue, she was perfectly fine. She had expended a massive amount of energy, both magical and physical.

They put her in the bed next to me and forced a dreamless sleep potion on her. Potter was on the other side of her. He looked a little worse for wear. Cuts adorned his face and hands. He was extremely pale and every few minutes tremors wracked his body. They said it was nerves and given a little rest he would make a full recovery.

I turned my eyes back to Hermione. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I couldn't believe that it was finally over. Voldemort was gone. My father was locked up again, awaiting the kiss. I could finally be with the one I love. I couldn't wait to marry her, to give her my name.

My mother came rushing into the room. "Draco! Draco, are you okay?"

Tears were coursing down her dirt-smudged cheeks, leaving watery trails in their wake. I hated to see her cry. "I'm fine, mother," I reassured her. "I'll make a full recovery." I gestured to the cast on my leg, "The healers said that I could get this off in eight weeks."

My mother glanced at Hermione. "Is she okay?" she asked hesitantly. She had come to love her as her own. Once you got to know her, you couldn't help but love her.

"She is merely tired, mother. She saved me, you know. From father. I've never seen anything like it in my whole life. The power she holds is incredible. She stopped the killing curse. Stopped it in mid-air. I was so scared that I was going to lose her. I couldn't stand. She had me trapped in some sort of shield, keeping me safe. She risked herself for me."

"She loves you," she whispered. "Is it true, Draco? Is he really gone?"

I held out my arm, showing her the unblemished skin. "He's gone, mother. Potter did it. We are free."

My mother hugged me, crying tears of joy. "It's over…it's finally over." We held each other for a few quiet moments before my mother spoke again, "So… When's the wedding?"

I laughed at her eagerness. "I'm not sure, mother. It can't be soon enough for me. I'm ready. I want to start a family. I can't wait to make you a grandmother."

My mother looked at me fondly. "Neither can I, Draco. Neither can I."

**Over and over, over and over**

**You make me fall for you**

**Over and over, over and over**

**You don't even try to**

**The wedding was lavish, even by Malfoy standards. I think my mother managed to invite nearly the entire wizarding world and even a good chunk of the muggle world as well. We got married at Hogwarts. Even though it was the scene of the final battle, everything had been repaired. Hermione and I felt that it was rather symbolic that we tied the knot in the same place where the Dark Lord died. We were hoping to show that all prejudice should die with Voldemort as well.**

**She was absolutely breath-taking in her white dress. She looked like an angel. We danced the customary first dance and then I had to look on jealously as she danced with nearly every other man there.**

**Finally, I was able to reclaim my bride. We twirled around gracefully, quietly enjoying the moment.**

"**Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" I murmured into her ear.**

**She laughed melodically as she answered, "Yes, I believe a few dozen times. You look very dashing yourself, Mr. Malfoy."**

**I smirked into her hair, "Yes, I know I'm the very epitome of handsomeness. How does it feel to be Mrs. Malfoy?"**

"**It's wonderful," she said. "You know, Draco, you didn't have to make me take the unbreakable vow to get me to agree to marry you."**

**I stepped back a step and looked at her. "I didn't?"**

**She smirked, my smirk, as I twirled her around. "No, You didn't. I've had a crush on you since the first year, as well. I never acted on it because I thought you hated me. I told myself that it would be better if I settled for someone else, that we would never be. Then you saw me on the stairwell. And you kissed me. I knew then, before you told me, that you liked me."**

**I was sure that my jaw was resting on the floor by now. What was she saying?**

**She laughed again as I twirled her around. "I'm not completely unobservant, Draco. And they don't call me the brightest witch of my age for nothing. I overheard you talking to Myrtle one day in the bathroom. I knew you didn't want to be a Death Eater. But I also knew that you had to have some sort of incentive, a little push, to fight for the Order instead."**

**My eyes widened in realization. That little minx tricked me. She set me up. I didn't know if I should be angry or happy.**

"**You should have really been in Slytherin, blood be damned," I muttered darkly.**

**She smiled brightly, lighting up her whole face. "You think that's something, remind me to tell you what I did to Rita Skeeter after the fourth year. I hope you're not angry with me, Draco. I just felt that you should know. I don't want us to have any secrets from each other. I do love you, with all my heart."**

**She gazed up at me. I brought my lips to hers for a chaste kiss. "I'm not angry," I whispered. "In fact, I think your revelation makes me love you even more. But can we keep this to ourselves? I think I'd die of embarrassment if word got around that I'd been out-Slytherined by a Gryffindor."**

**She laughed again as we looped gracefully around the dance floor. "I don't know, Draco. After all, everyone thinks that you have caught me when in actuality I was the hunter and you were the prey."**

**I looked at her dubiously. Surely she wouldn't. Would she? Just when I began to doubt the angelic qualities of the little spitfire that I married she broke out into another round of laughter.**

"**I'm just kidding, Draco. We can keep this a secret, for now. Just remember, for future reference, that I have some serious blackmail material. You never know when I might accidentally let this precious little bit of information slip."**

**I gulped as I gazed into her warm, amber eyes. What had I got myself into?**

**~~~~FIN~~~~**

**End Note: So, there it is. The end. What did you think? Did you like the twist? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, thanks for all your reviews and remember to review this chapter. I'm satisfied now that this is out of my head. I've already begun chapter 7 of Eternal Nightmare if you are following that story. I hope to have it finished in the next two weeks. I'll see you next time….**


End file.
